mon royaume pour un peu de place
by Thoas
Summary: - Derek ! Pousses-toi ! J'ai plus de place. - Tu insinues que je suis gros ? - Pas gros, large. - Je suis pas large ! - Alors prouve-le moi et pousses-toi ! Léger sterek, OS


_Voilà, encore un petit OS écrit sur un coup de tête (non mais vraiment, je me suis levée en sursaut à trois heures du mat', j'ai écrit ça et je me suis rendormi direct XD à peine relu le lendemain pour voir s'il y avait de grosses fautes avant de le poster...donc il se peut qu'il reste des erreurs)_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _Hésitez pas à laisser une review_

 _Bonne lecture à tous ^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Mon royaume pour un peu de place**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- Derek ! Pousses-toi ! J'ai plus de place.

\- Tu insinues que je suis gros ?

\- Pas gros, large.

\- Je suis pas large !

\- Alors prouve-le moi et pousses-toi !

Le loup grogna mais ne bougea pas d'un poil pendant que Stiles utilisait toutes ses forces pour le bouger. Le plus jeune devenait de plus en plus rouge sous l'effort qu'il devait fournir mais l'autre n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupé à bouder comme un enfant assis en tailleur au milieu du canapé qu'il avait le malheur de partagé avec l'hyperactif, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, les joues gonflées et toujours les sourcils froncés. Un vrai gamin, je vous dis !

\- Alleeeeezzzzz ! Râla Stiles

\- Non.

\- Pourquoiiiii ?

\- Parce que.

\- Parce que quoiiiii ?

\- Parce que parce que.

\- Mais c'est pas une réponseeeee !

\- Tu devras t'en contenter, pourtant.

\- Nonnnnn.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

Deux enfants qui se disputent. Et ça pouvait durer très très très... (il n'y aura jamais assez de très) très (un dernier pour le plaisir ^^) longtemps quand ils s'y mettaient. La meute en avait déjà fait les frais. (Plus de quatre heures ! C'est pas humain !)

\- Mais alleeeezzzz ! (Oui Stiles traîne toujours les dernières syllabes de ses phrases quand il essaie d'être convaincant)

\- Non

\- Je suis ton invité. Tu me dois obéissance et respect.

\- Mon invité ?

Le loup s'étouffa avec sa salive en entendant le mot utilisait pendant que Stiles s'étouffait de rire.

\- Mais oui !

\- Je crois pas, non ! Tu t'es invité tout seul pour regarder un film d'horreur parce que tu es seul chez toi et que tu as trop peur. Film que tu m'as obligé à regarder avec toi et À CÔTÉ de toi.

\- Je n'en reste pas moins un invité.

\- Mais pas le mien.

\- Mais si je suis moi-même mon invité, c'est pas drôle !

(Et oui la discussion n'évoluait pas beaucoup... Mais elle n'évoluait jamais beaucoup avec ses deux-là)

\- J'ai pas envie d'être drôle.

\- Mais alleeeezzz ! Dereeeeekkkk !

(Le retour des syllabes allongées)

\- Non

\- Si tu te pousses pas immédiatement je t'arrache la tête avec mes crocs !

\- Tu me piques mes menaces en plus ?!

Le plus vieux pouffa et pendant un instant, le cerveau de Stiles beugua. Il cligna des yeux une bonne centaine de fois, pensant rêvé. Mais non ! Le grand méchant loup avait bien pouffé ! Et croyez-le (ou pas, c'est vous qui décidez, mais ça l'arrangerait que vous le croyiez...) mais voir Derek pouffer était la chose la plus bizarre, inhabituelle et effrayante qu'il n'est jamais vu ! Et il en avait vu pourtant des choses bizarres, inhabituelles et effrayantes !

\- Euh...je sais pas moi... Si tu ne te pousses pas, je te castre !

\- C'est ça... Et mon cul c'est du poulet !

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Mais non, c'est une expression Stiles. Tu y as vraiment cru ?

Re-pouffement et re-clignage des yeux. Regard suspicieux de la part du plus jeune.

\- Je te crois pas.

\- À quel moment ? Celui où j'ai dit que mon cul c'est du poulet ou quand j'ai dit que c'était faux ?

\- Quand tu as dit que c'était faux. Je veux vérifier !

\- Tu veux voir mes fesses ?

\- Oui !

Re-re-clignage des yeux, mais pas de la même personne cette fois. Et rougissement extrême du plus jeune se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Enfin non ! Si ! Seulement si t'es d'accord !

Sourire malicieux et (un peu) pervers de Derek.

\- Mais bien sûr que je suis d'accord ! Si tu me montres le tien en échange.

\- Mais j'ai jamais dit que le mien c'était du poulet.

\- C'est pour rendre la chose égale, Stiles.

\- Non ! T'avais qu'à te taire si tu voulais pas montrer tes fesses.

\- Mouais. Pas si sûr. Je pense que tu les aurais vu même si je n'avais rien dit.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles...

\- Le film d'horreur était là par hasard ?

\- Bien sûr que c'était du hasard ! Et ça aurait aussi été du hasard si je m'étais (toujours par hasard) coller de peur contre ton torse et qu'en relevant la tête pour m'excuser je me serais rendu compte que nos lèvres étaient quand même vachement près et que (hasard évidemment) les miennes se seraient posées contre les tiennes par accident (ah, tiens, plus de hasard. Dommage, il va nous manquer celui-là) parce que j'aurais peut-être glissé...

Entendant cette confession, le loup ne pût s'empêcher de sauter sur le plus jeune et de s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un soupir amoureusement amoureux (mais oui, bien sûr ! ). Quel hasard !

(Et je tairais évidemment la fin de la nuit parce que...voilà, quoi !)


End file.
